The Cullens' Healing
by PrettySoldierSailorMoon
Summary: The Cullens fought the Volturi. They win but Esme, Rosalie, Edward, Alice & Renesme die, leaving the others to grieve. This will have flashbacks of the fight, as well as flashbacks of the Cullens lives before Bella entered the picture. There's hookups between Bella/Jasper, possible the others but Im unsure whether a real relationship will develop. The story is more than just lemons
1. Chapter 1

Bella, Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett stood in the clearing and gazed at the smoldering piles of ashes before them. They had won the battle against the Volturi and the survivors of their team had already left. But they just stood there, trying to grasp what they just lost forever. Edward, Renesme, Esme, Rosalie and Alice had been killed in the fight. They were burned to ashes, unable to save. And so the surviving four just stood there. They were not crying, they weren't shaking in grief. The remainder of the Cullen clan each just stood in silence, peering off in opposite direction. Trying to come to terms with what happened, even for a moment wondering if there was something they could do to reverse the ashes of their dead lovers. But they knew their mates were gone.

"Let's go home," Carlisle finally said. The other quickly followed behind him.

The next few weeks were a hardship on the broken coven. The Volturi were dead, but so was half of their family. Carlisle buried himself in his work. He had already made arrangements to move to their next destination, Ireland. But that was 3 months away. Until then he picked up long hours at the hospital and when he was home he usually buried himself in a medical book he must have read a hundred times. Anything to keep his thoughts off of his lost family members. Especially his beloved son and treasured wife.

Emmett hunted. A lot. He was angry at the Volturi for what they had done. But also angry at himself for not being quick enough to save his Rosalie. He provoked a family of bears, thrashed a group of mountain lions. He bloated himself full of animal blood and then continued hunting animals for pure game. Target practice, he told himself. He would never be defeated again.

Jasper had given up on everything. He sat in his study, frozen. His only thoughts were of Alice and of his anger. He was angry at the world and was thinking of the many ways he would repay the world for his lot in both his lives. He wasn't like the other Cullens. He didn't give up blood for human's sake or for the family's sake, nor did he do it to have that sense of belonging or normalcy in society. He did it for Alice. Now she was gone and he didn't need to put on a mask anymore. He would leave the others and go by himself when it was time to say goodbye to Forks. And he would take pleasure in draining humans of their blood.

The three men of the house barely interacted with each other. Though Carlisle being the most sensitive and compassionate would try to spark a conversation but it only lasted a couple minutes before they would retreat back to their own lonely corners of their once vibrant house.

Bella felt entirely guilty for the whole thing. She spent the first few weeks in the meadow she had shared with Edward, unable to come home. If it wasn't for her coming to Forks, the Cullens would still be alive. She had caused them nothing but grief, Bella concluded. From James, Laurent and Victoria to finally the Volturi, the past couple years had been nothing but the Cullens risking their lives to save her. Now they were all without their lovers.

Bella laid back in the meadow, sighing as the sun came out and made her skin sparkle. She would have to go back eventually to her new home and probably even apologize. She was new to the family, new to the vampire life. Did the remaining Cullens even ever really see her as family? Or did they just see her as Edward tag along? Would they want her to remain with their coven? There was only one way to find out.

Bella picked herself up and headed back to the Cullen house. She wouldn't call it _home_ anymore. As far as she knew, the remainder of her in-laws wouldn't want her to stay. All the lights were on when she arrived back at the house but it was silent. She made her way to Carlisle's office and knocked.

"Come in," Carlisle said simultaneously as she knocked. He had heard Bella's footsteps approaching.

Bella opened the door as Carlisle put down one of his large medical books he was reading.

"I'm glad you are back," Carlisle said as Bella made her way to his desk. The smile he gave her didn't reach his eyes. Bella had always thought of Carlisle as someone full of life and courage. But tonight, she noted, his eyes looked dead.

Bella couldn't find words to say so she just returned his smile.

"We were getting worried about you. The way you just left was rather disheartening," Carlisle said.

Even through his grief he found time to worry about his children. And Bella felt Carlisle was more her dad than Charlie was. They could communicate and bond in a way Charlie couldn't. She even confided in Carlisle after her honeymoon that she would like to call him 'dad' from time to time and Carlisle was ecstatic to learn this.

"I'm sorry," Bella looked down. "It's just that…" she trailed off.

"Yes, dear?" Carlisle raised his eyebrow, seeing that Bella had the words, she only didn't know how to let them out.

"At first I left because...I needed to be alone. To deal with what has happened. But then as I thought about it, I started wondering whether you and the boys would prefer me to stay away." Bella finally looked up at Carlisle as she finished speaking her fear of rejection.

"Bella," Carlisle began as he put his hand over hers that was resting on the desk, "haven't we already discussed that you are as much apart of this family as anyone else? And that I love you and think of you as a daughter?"

Bella nodded. "I just wasn't sure if you all were angry with me. For my causing all of this, I mean."

Carlisle sighed, rubbing his eyebrow.

"Isabella, of course we are all upset. But not with you. You became apart of this family the minute Edward brought you to meet us. Just as when Rosalie brought Emmett home or when Alice and Jasper came to us. There are bad vampires out there and it just so happens they chose our coven to mess with. Nobody blames you." Carlisle patted Bella's hand.

"But if I hadn't of come into your family then you wouldn't have to of fought James' coven and then the Volturi." Bella twitched at the sound of their name out loud.

Carlisle leaned back in his chair and glanced for a moment at the paintings on his walls. His eyes immediately found the old painting of him with the Volturi. He shook his head in disgust.

"You are wrong my child," he began, "they would have fought us eventually. Edward had mentioned years ago that Aro was running out of patience with him and Alice for not joining his coven. We would have had to deal with them at some point."

"I just can't help but feel guilty," Bella said.

Carlisle stood up from his chair and walked over to Bella, cupping his hand under her chin.

"Don't feel guilty," Carlisle said. "And you are more than welcome to stay with me as long as you want. I am not sure what Emmett and Jasper plan to do once we leave Forks. I do hope they'll stay with me too," Carlisle looked at the clock on the wall. "I have a 48 hour shift at the hospital starting soon. When I get home we can talk more." He picked up his medical bag.

"Thank you," Bella whispered as Carlisle exited his office.

** Well that was the first chapter. What did you think? Next chapter will pick up more heat as the Cullens begin to interact with each other again. This was just the opening. This is my first fanfiction so tell me what you think. Next chapter will be posted soon **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2 of my fanfiction. Stephenie Meyer owns everything!**

Bella listened to Carlisle's Mercedes drive away as she walked upstairs. She got all the way to Edward's door when she hesitated. She couldn't go in there yet. To see all of his music, the pictures he kept. And his scent would be overwhelmingly present. Bella walked back down to the second floor living room where she saw Jasper sitting.

Jasper was hunched over on the sofa, his chin resting on his intertwined hands. Bella was reluctant to sit near him but finally worked up the courage. She still had that residue of fear in the back of her mind when she was around him. Obviously, he could not hurt her now but the memories of his desire for her blood and his attack on her still brought on a tinge of fear.

Ignoring the silly fear, Bella finally sat next to Jasper on the sofa. He did not acknowledge her presence; he only continued to stare at the silent tv screen. The local news was on and the anchors were discussing some annual festival coming up. It was doubtful Jasper was interesting in the dribblings of small town news. His body was next to Bella but his mind was far away.

"Hi," Bella mumbled after several minutes of silence.

Jasper turned his head hardly an inch in Bella's direction, at last acknowledging her. Even when Bella didn't respond he didn't turn his head away.

Jasper let out the hint of a dark smile, his eyes not leaving the tv. "You're still scared of me," he concluded.

Bella bit her lip, "You noticed?" she asked.

Jasper unclasped his hands and sat up straight as his dark smile widened, still not looking away from the tv.

"I guess you could call it a gift," he said, referring to his power to sense emotions.

Bella picked up his sarcasm. Her face would be red with embarrassment if it were possible. How could she forget Jasper's power? He had only used it on her multiple times.

"Oh yeah," Bella said as she looked down, twiddling her thumbs. Jasper and Bella never had a conversation that lasted more than a couple sentences.

Then she realized something. His gift must be a nuisance to him. He was not only experiencing his own grief but everyone's around him. How could he stand to be here?

The two slipped back into silence, each entering their own world in their minds. Bella began thinking and longing for Edward. She desired his touch greatly and began thinking of their honeymoon; their first time when everything was so new. And she thought of their last time, before the battle and how Bella didn't want to leave their cozy cottage to face the Volturi.

She recalled the last conversation they had in that cottage. Edward and Bella laid together on their bedroom floor.

"Let's leave," Bella had half heartedly suggested to Edward. She knew they couldn't do that to their family but she wanted to so badly.

"We can't," Edward replied and then reassured her, "We will make it through this. The Volturi might not even dare to fight us once they see how many are against them."

Bella snapped back to the present. How she wished Edward had been right! But he was wrong and now more than ever Bella needed him. Bella mindlessly nibbled on her fingernail as she dreamt of his sweet touch. Frustration started to set in as her desire for Edward grew and she officially realized she would never have his touch again. But she still continued to think of him, as much as those thoughts upset her. Bella simply could not stop thinking of their love episodes and how badly she wanted to be touched like that again.

Bella swallowed hard and looked to her left to find Jasper staring at her. His mind was no longer far away. His thoughts were all about Bella.

"Sorry," Bella mumbled, knowing he was sensing everything she felt.

Jasper shrugged his shoulders, "Don't be." He paused before beginning again, trying to find the right words. "It's nice to feel something other than sadness coming from someone in this house."

Bella cupped her hand around her neck and gave an awkward attempt at a smile to Jasper.

Even with the awkward tension between her and Jasper, Bella couldn't get that desire out of her mind. Jasper picked up on this. He had been having the same type of thoughts lately.

"That feeling is quite overpowering," Jasper began. "And the thought of never acting on those desires again is very…" he trailed off not sure how to describe that feeling and unsure if he should continue. He balled his fists and looked in the opposite direction of Bella.

"Irritating?" Bella suggested, unsure if that was a strong enough word.

Jasper looked back at Bella who was looking at him, sheepish.

"I suppose that is one word to describe it," Jasper agreed.

Jasper swallowed hard and looked around the room for a moment before meeting Bella's gaze again. They both noticed a familiar glaze in each others eyes.

"Um...Bella…?" Jasper clenched his fists tighter, hesitant to continue.

Bella didn't need Jasper's gift to sense what he was feeling or Edward's mind reading ability to know what Jasper wanted to ask her. They didn't desire the other but there was no other way to release the tension that was boiling over inside them since their mates were killed.

"Yes." Bella answered his unspoken question.

Jasper stood up and Bella followed him. It took him a minute to find the right place. He couldn't bare to bring Bella into his or Alice's rooms so he choose Emmett's room.

Bella shut the door behind them, Emmett wouldn't be back for several hours.

Jasper knew Bella was too shy to make the first move. She had much less experience than him in these things. So he took Bella's hand and yanked her to him and immediately began kissing her neck. He noted the faint trace of Bella's blood that still existed in her veins which made Jasper's throat burn just the slightest bit. As he planted feverish kisses on her neck and earlobe, Jasper used his gift to erase any nervousness Bella had. She sighed sweetly as Jasper sent a wave of lust over her while he nibbled her earlobe. For the first time in weeks, neither of them felt sadness or thought about their dead family. They only focused on how good their embrace felt.

Jasper pinned Bella against the wall as he slid his hands underneath her blouse and began massaging her breasts. Her nipples hardened at his touch and she let out moans as she felt Jasper's bulge harden against her.

"You like that," Jasper noted as he ripped off her bra and blouse. Bella wrapped her legs around Jasper's waist as he started planting kisses on her breasts and nibbling on her nipples. He carried her over to the bed and let himself fall on top of her. He gave Bella a quick peck on the lips before rising to his knees. They stared into each others eyes as Jasper slowly unbuttoned his shirt. Before the shirt even had time to fall to the floor Jasper was already back to Bella, kissing her lips, her ear, down to her chest. Then his lips went lower, all the way down to the waistline of her skirt. He paused at her skirt to glance up at Bella and smiled before kissing her waist. After a flurry of kisses on the same spot, the fire between Bella's legs grew unbearable.

"Jasper," Bella moaned.

"Hmmm?" he asked in between pecks.

"I just… I need this so bad right now," Bella replied.

Jasper rose up and stood beside the bed. Knowing what he was about to do, Bella got up and crawled over to the edge of the bed where Jasper stood. Bella unbuckled his belt and pushed down Jasper's pants, revealing his tight boxers. Bella stared in awe for a moment at the large bulge that wanted desperately to break out of Jasper's boxers before she kissed it.

Jasper's voice was thick. "You don't have to do that," his voice said, though his blackened eyes suggested differently.

Bella smirked before continuing to kiss his bulge. Jasper moaned and Bella knew he wanted more so she ripped off his boxers, revealing his large member. To Jasper's pleasure, Bella took his member into her hands and kissed his tip. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as she took him into her mouth,

"Mmm….mmmm…" was all he could say.

Bella sucked and teased him for several minutes before Jasper stopped her, sensing he was almost ready to release. Jasper bent down, putting his hands on either sides of her face and kissed her so passionately, it was almost as if he really loved her. He managed to push Bella on her back without breaking their kiss. Jasper unbuttoned her skirt and accidentally tore it off of Bella. Then finally he did what Bella wanted most. He glided his left hand down her body and began teasing her most sensitive spot.

"Oh, mmm, right there!" Bella said when he found her sweetest spot.

Jasper was thoroughly enjoying this. Feeling Bella's pleasure only doubled his own. He was so excited, he almost didn't stop himself before Bella could cum. Bella let out a small whimper when Jasper lifted his hand away from her. She was so close and _so_ ready.

"Jas-" Bella began to tell him how bad she wanted him but was cut off.

"I know." Jasper smiled and positioned himself to enter her.

Bella threw her head back on the pillow as she felt his tip touch her entrance. She arched her back and wiggled with excitement before jasper put his hands on her waist to keep her still. He slid his hands back up to her breasts and began kneading them as his tip teased her folds.

Bella couldn't hold back the moans and with one thrust Jasper entered Bella. He let out a loud moan as her body took him in but he couldn't get it completely in.

"Relax," Jasper gently commanded.

"I am," Bella responded before realizing her body had tensed up in anticipation. "Oh," she discovered what Jasper meant and relaxed her body with a sigh.

"Ah," Jasper groaned as he made another thrust, this time he was able to completely enter her.

"Jasper… Jasper, please… oh, faster!" Bella panted and he complied.

Bella let out cries of pleasure as she felt an orgasm approach.

"It's alright darlin'" Jasper moaned in Bella's ear as he felt her walls tense up.

Those words were all it took to trigger Bella's release. She shook as the explosion between her legs rocked her and sent her body rigid as she felt Jasper explode inside of her. Their lips locked as they rode their waves of pleasure, grinding against each other, milking every ounce of pleasure out of the other. When the wave ended, Jasper exited Bella, rolled onto his back, and stared up at the ceiling.

Bella didn't know what to say and when she glanced over at him, he had a strange look. It was almost child-like; it was so innocent and sad. Bella knew his mind had wandered again, to a distant memory so she slowly got up. Seeing her torn clothes, she grabbed Jasper's shirt to cover herself. Jasper didn't notice Bella left until he turned to see her side of the bed was empty. He turned his gaze back to the ceiling and attention back to his own thoughts.

His mind took him to a place it hadn't been in a long time. A place he hadn't needed to go since he found Alice. There it was, that old memory he worked so hard for years to ignore. It all came flooding back. The fire, the girl and the way she-

"What the hell are you doing in here?" Emmett said, bursting into the room, interrupting his thought.

"Uh…" Jasper said, getting up. What was he supposed to say?

Emmett saw Bella's torn clothes on the floor. "No way man, you didn't," Emmett said with excitement.

Jasper had softened Emmett's anger and smirked, happy he interrupted that memory. "What do you think?" Jasper said and dressed quickly.

"Damn, how'd you manage that?" Emmett asked.

"Shut up Emmett," Jasper said as he left the room. He didn't want to cheapen Bella by bragging about what they had done. Jasper wasn't sure if it would happen again but he didn't mind the thought of Bella. She managed to distract him from the suffocation of his own thoughts.

"_We shall see,"_ Jasper thought as he went back to his study.

**Please review and tell me what you think! Should I continue the story?**


End file.
